penryn_and_the_end_of_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Watchers
The Watchers '''are a group of angels under the leadership of Archangel Raphael, who they respectfully (most times) refer to as their "Commander". They are comprised of a mischievious bunch, who are often prone to teasing each other and causing trouble. Some of their names are: Howler, Hawk, Cyclone, Belial, Thermo, Flyer and Little B. History During the beginning, The Watchers were sent to earth (supposedly by God) to watch and guard the humans, hence their title. Their mission was simply to watch, and they were strictly forbidden from interecting with the humans, much less with the Daughters of Men. Eventually, they are cast out to the Pit and renamed as the "newly Fallen". They asked Raphael to watch out for their human wives, as the hellions are out for their blood, and they themselves are to spend eternity in the Pit. Appearances Before the Fall, The Watchers have similar appearances and build as all other angels. Majestic, feather-winged, strong. As the Fallen, they are but their former selves. Their bodeis are severely damaged, both from hunger and from the dangers of the Pit. Their wings are no longer feathered, but rather mangy-looking. What's left of their of their feathers look like dried leaves on a dead tree. The exposed parts of the wings look cracked and leathery. The wing bones are splintered, sticking out painfully through the edges of the wings. Many of the bone splinters have curled into a sickle shape, not entirely unlike Raffe’s demon wing blades. The Band '''This is as descibed in the Pit in ''End of Days.'' Beliel This Beliel is blind due to empty eye sockets. He has deep lash marks across his cheeks and nose, a whipped face full of gouge marks. He has a raspy voice. Despite his present personality, this Beliel is willing to shelter and help Penryn escape from the Consumed . He even informs Penryn on the basic workings of the Pit and the Pit lords, and what the Fallen's situation has been. Penryn descibes him to be "more chatty" than his present self. Cyclone He has canary-yellow feathers. His skin has been ripped right off his arm, leaving only glistening muscles beneath. His voice is descibed as ominous. Thermo He has blue-tinged feathers. Flyer His appearance is not fully specified in the novel. During a skirmish with Pit lord, his back is severly broken. A Consumed teeth gnawed out from the inside out of Flyer's neck, then its head emerges to replace his. He is brought out of any further misery when Cyclone kills him with a rock. Howler He has brown-and-yellow wings. Among the rest, he is one of the more sarcastic ones. Hawk He has black feathers, brown skin and sharp eyes. Little B His appearance is not fully specified in the novel. From his brief interaction with the others, he is treated like a little brother. He is called "Little B" in contrast to Beliel's "Big B". Unknown Watcher It is implied that shortly after Penryn and The Watchers' initial meeting, he is sucked backward by a scorching wind. His screams indicate that he must have perished. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Male Category:End of Days